flurutus2fandomcom-20200213-history
Aderyn Eira-Hexa
Aderyn Eira-Hexa is a major Celestial character in Yivara. Appearances * Yivara: Major Character, Duo Eleven Celestial Personality Adi is known for being loud and energetic as a brand new puppy. She wears her heart very much on her sleeve and it's never hard to guess how she's feeling. Even at her worst she's constantly trying to crack jokes, and can become very coy and playful at the drop of a hat, making it seem like most of the time she's hitting on practically everyone she meets. It's jarring at first to find out that she's a married woman absolutely loyal to her partner, at least up until you see her with him. With Makoto, Adi becomes extremely affectionate and attentive, almost like the whole world has vanished and there is only the two of them. This particular relationship also illuminates how extremely stubborn and dedicated she is to those she cares about, and how far she's willing to go for those people. Backstory Aderyn doesn't much like to talk about her past; in her opinion, it was pretty shitty and made her an equally shitty person. In summary, her dad was a prick who pretty much only wanted her around because she was a Celestial and he wanted to learn more about them just like the rest of his study group who were trying to restart independent research on the Celestial Project. He and her mother had the most tumultuous, toxic, terrifying relationship that usually left Adi in tears when she got caught in the crossfire. If this was going to be what "love" was supposed to be, as she heard her parents still loudly proclaim they loved each other even in the middle of their screaming matches, she wanted nothing to do with it. When her mom finally left her dad and took her with her, Adi thought it was the start of something better, but in reality it wasn't. Her mom was an equally shitty person in a different way, wanting Adi around because having a Celestial for a daughter made her special. She had a baby who had power, and that demanded respect, didn't it? It annoyed Adi to no end being used as leverage for her mother's own harebrained schemes, just as much as she had been as her dad's toy to poke and prod at for his research. The only good thing to come out of that time in her life was Makoto. He was her first real friend, the first person who wasn't trying to use her for something. He listened to her rant on about the stupid things happening in her life, and she listened to whatever was bothering him, and then they ran off and did crazy crap together until they were both hysterically laughing, or at least both felt marginally more happy than how they had started the day. She never left his side not grinning from ear to ear. When they went to Geanis Academy, they stayed with each other if they'd been super-glued together, becoming a duo as soon as possible... at least up until they figured out what Euphoric Divinity was and what it and the ensuing pact exactly entailed. Love wasn't such a big deal for Makoto, but for Adi it was massive. She remembered her parents, about how much hate there had been between the two of them. She remembered the times she'd hid, crying and scared, all for their supposed "love" at the time. She didn't want that at all, even if it meant losing her best friend in the world because she didn't want all of their good times together fogged up by anger. Adi ran from the relationship, often literally, going to extreme lengths to avoid Makoto until she felt so alone in the world again that she pretty much broke down. All she wanted was Makoto back. She practically fell down on her knees at his doorstep and begged for him to forgive her, and he took her back without question. The moment this happened the actual definition of "love" found a place in her heart and her stubborn head. After that, the two were disgustingly affectionate, and if you thought you could separate them before, there was no way in hell you could now. Euphoric Divinity became a normal thing for them even before graduation, and when they did, they decided to take it a step further. Most Celestials and Angels never marry, primarily because the Euphoric Divinity and the pact formed through it could be considered marriage in itself looking at it from the right angle. For them though, especially Adi, actually getting married was practically everything. It reaffirmed their love and commitment to each other through the good and the bad. Now for them, starting a family-- a family that will be good and loving-- is their highest priority. They haven't exactly had the best of luck yet, but they uh... certainly love to keep trying. Their commitment to Axione also tends to get in the way, having been apart of it since after their honeymoon before they settled on how much they wanted to have a family, but they do their best to work around it. Adi feels sure they'll be able to balance their world-saving duties and family intentions one way or another relatively soon. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Celestials Category:Corcairi-Dhearg Category:YivaraSeries